Misinterpretations and Unexpectations
by Guardian Kamelot
Summary: Being the hunted in love with the hunter brings no perks with it. With that said, can it still happen? A mostly one-sided love story.


**H**appy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it! I give to thee this small story!

* * *

_"Quadra kill!_"

The thundering voice of the announcer echoed from all corners of the Summoner's Rift. With it, the enemy team rejoiced and cheered. Vladimir's team, however, cursed and shouted. The enemy team -made of three members remaining- wanted to march on the baes to obtain the elusive pentakill. Their team leader waiting on his revive signaled for them to wait until they were all revived to march on.

At the blue team's base, the spineless last man standing breathed a sigh of relief at the retreating enemy team. He was being mercilessly yelled at by his team for his cowardice.

"Dude, what the hell!"

"Why'd you stay back there!"

"Damned solo queue, never doing this again!"

While the champions said -

"Ya bilge rat!"

"I'm so hungry!"

"Can't feast on their bones like this!"

He ignored their cries, though his summoner complained of lag. He knew it was a blatant lie; they've been delay-free the entire game. Vlad had gone against his summoner's will and he was sure his summoner knew it.

"This can't keep happening," Vlad sighed to himself.

Vlad listened to his summoner's constant whining when he knew the problem was Vlad himself. Someone was keeping him from going to into the teamfights. It wasn't anyone on his own team.

"They still have an exposed inhibitor we can just go through the jungle to it," Warwick growled.

"We can still win this!" Leona stabbed her sword into the ground and tossed back her hair. She put a hand on her hip, staring ahead. After a short pause,"Gangplank, take Kog'Maw with you to the inhibitor." She sighed, looking over at Vladimir. She gave him a friendly smile."Don't be afraid to go into these fights. I'll protect you."

"Who said I'm afraid?" he scoffed.

"The way you're actin'," Gangplank answered.

Before they could fight, Leona interjected. "G.P. Go! Kog'Maw go with him."

"Aye, lass."

Leona took up her weapon. "Farm, people, get some sustain. And ward, for crying out loud!" She glared at each of them.

The next team-fight began at Dragon. Once again, Vlad was absent. Or rather, he watched and didn't do anything at Gangplank and Warwick's demand. They instructed him to be a walking ward. His team won the fight for it, but there were two left roaming the area.

Warwick smote Dragon just as Leona was hit with Crescent Strike from behind. Diana wasted no time in using Lunar Rush to teleport to her and focus her. Warwick worked to take her down with Kog'Maw.

"Where ye be, witch?" Gangplank shouted.

Vayne appeared from stealth behind him with her large crossbow aimed at his back. She pierced him against the wall, but didn't get the stun as he quickly ate an orange. She scoffed and quickly lost interest in the seafarer, leaving his fate to Malzahar and Nasus.

Vlad was stunned. It wasn't by any ability, but by something completely different.

'Why does she look so beautiful to me?'

Vayne shot silver bolts into him and he did nothing to stop her. She waited for the hemomancer and his team to stop her, but nothing was. She thought they were pretty much condemning him to her. 'Easy kill,' the Night Hunter and her summoner thought to themselves.

With her ult still up and high attack speed, she quickly dispatched the Crimson Reaper.

"At least you know when to give up," she smirked.

As he lay there waiting for his revive among the chaos of the ongoing teamfight, all he thought was 'She spoke to me.' He wondered if he had some sordid affection for her.

"Of course I don't," he scoffed.

There was nothing likable about Vayne. She was colder than True Ice and with a heart stronger than what Malphite's made of. What was there to like about her?

When he revived, Gangplank was the platform, overlooking his pistol.

"Are ye throwin the game, boy?" he asked coldly.

"I don't throw games," Vladimir answered.

He scoffed. "Seems like you do. I suggest whatever crap you have going on outside this game stays outside of it or I'll shoot a pellet so far up your bum, you'll be coughin gunpowder for a week."

Vladimir scoffed. "Idle threats."

"Ye doubt me boy!"

Their conversation was cut short by the announcement that they destroyed an enemy turret. They map checked and saw that it was one of the nexus turrets, but the whole team was missing.

"You're welcome!" Leona shouted to her team chat while Kog'Maw danced.

Warwick let it known through the team chat that he, Leona and Kog'Maw were going for the second.

"Let's get up there, I bet they're at Baron. End this game before they get back."

They reached the steps to the enemy base when Warwick was effortlessly wiped out. Kog'Maw's turn came next, then Leona. At the front of the massacre, coming toward them, was Vayne with Blitzcrank. Kog'Maw aimed to deal some damage at the Night Hunter, but Blitzcrank shielded her and easily gained the health back because of his high health regeneration.

"Push the base!" Gangplank shouted, pointing his gun to the sky. He unleashed his ultimate attack, slowing down the enemies. "Stand still and perish!"

Gangplank went around them to the exposed Nexus, only to run into Malzahar, Nasus, and Diana, all with the Baron buff.

"Your. Turn." said Blitzcrank. His rocket arm reached out to grab Vlad, but he moved out of the way.

"It's just Blitz. I can do this," Vlad told himself. 'Wait a second... where's Vayne?'

The Night Hunter was at his side -not in the way that he wanted- and shot him into the wall. He was stunned for a short time, then stunned by what he saw.

Vayne was coming towards him in slow strides, a silver bolt at the ready in her weapon. Gangplank's ult was still up behind her, shooting up flames and bits of minions. It made her appear as she was : out for blood, bold, dark, and-

'Beautiful.'

The full health Vlad didn't obey his summoner's commands to move. He got the crap beaten out of him, as the enemy team cleared out the super minions, marched into his team's nexus and ended the game.

Outside of the arena, on the grounds of the Institute, Vladimir sought out Vayne. The woman was talking with her summoner about the game and the next games they were going to participate in.

He waited for the summoner to depart before approaching her.

" Vayne-" he received a piercing glare from the woman "- wonderful mechanics on the field."

She raised an eyebrow at the Crimson Reaper. She was deciding if it was sarcasm or honesty. She curled her lips at the thought of a compliment from a monster and responded,"You too. Made you look like the sack of crap you are. Nice work standing there like an idiot as well, gave me a Quadra. I'd love it if you could zone out a little closer though, that Penta would've been something to talk about."

"A Pentakill is no fun unless you work for it."

She shrugged. "Ah, true. But a little easy kill here and there isn't hard to ask for, now is it? Especially when there are players and champs like yourself." A beeping noise from her wrist attracted her attention. "I have another match. If you're there, feed me to your heart's content, you won't regret it." She smirked as blue light and several blue circles enveloped her.

When she disappeared, Vladimir felt confused. "Did... Did she just flirt with me?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! There's more to come.

Don't overthink Vayne's team's composition! I was thinking Malzahar mid, Blitz and Vayne bot, with Nasus jungle and Diana top lane.


End file.
